First Kiss
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Y nuevamente se unieron en un beso que ignoraba los estigmas o tabús, al fin y al cabo sólo eran hermanos, no es cómo si el corazón de Niek diera un vuelco cada vez que estaba con Emma, o que ella sintiera un vacío en el pecho cuando él le presentaba a una de sus novias, no podía ser nada de eso y nunca lo sería.AU Hetaliense, pasen y lean sobre un amor imposble HolandaxBélgica.


¡Hola a todo mundo! :D, bueno tengo ya mucho tiempo sin publicar de Hetalia ;O; espero y este pequeño aporte sea aceptado por ustedes ;w; me alegra bastante que este tan genial anime se encuentre entre los primeros a la hora de buscar fics y espero que el raiting continue así x3!

No tengo más que agregarar y sólo espero que este pequeño aporte sea de su agrado, ya que el HolandaxBélgica no es de las parejas más solicitadas xD, yo la amó y después de ver Oreimo a una le entra la locura xD, bueno yo sólo espero la disfruten x3

Discrammer: Hetalia no me pertenece su verdadero creador es mí muy amado Himaruya-san.

* * *

First Kiss

-Ni, ¿has besado alguna vez a alguien?

Los grandes ojos verdes de su hermana menor le observaban de una forma penetrante, Niek que hasta hace un instante se encontraba pasando de canal a canal en el televisor volteó hacia la chica que aún le miraba de manera interrogadora.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Hoy en la escuela-respondió la rubia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano-Eli y las demás chicas comentaron sobre eso…

-Mmm…

Fue la respuesta del chico mientras continuaba cambiando los canales e ignorando a la belga.

-¡Hermano hazme caso!

-¡Hey!

La chica le arrebato de las manos el control remoto y apago el televisor captando así la atención del mayor, el cual ahora solo podía lamentarse internamente por la clase de amistades que tenía su hermana.

-Todas las chicas ya han dado un beso.

El oji-verde volteo los ojos y evito todo contacto visual.

-Lili, es decir ¡Lili!

Seguía sin mantener contacto mientras en su cara solo se ponía una expresión de "¿Por qué yo?"

-No puedo creer que yo siendo una chica linda, amable, tierna, servicial…-una tos por parte del rubio interrumpió su listado-¿Soy una chica así verdad hermanito?

Una mirada de "si me llevas la contraria desde hoy tendré una hermana mayor" apareció en la cara de la menor por lo cual Niek solo asintió rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que yo no haya dado ningún beso aún?!

En una señal de desesperación la chica se tiro en el respaldo del sillón mientras perdía la mirada en lo blanco del techo.

-Bel…

-No me llames Bel ese era mi apodo de cuando éramos niños.

Emma volteó hacia el lado contrario de su hermano y este soltó un bufido para poder encontrar que decirle a la chica.

-Bel…-mirada asesina por parte de la oji-verde-amh… hermanita…

La rubia alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pues su "hermanito" nunca se dirigía a ella con esas atenciones

-Cosas-prosiguió el chico- como amor, novios y primeros besos llegan a su tiempo, deja de preocuparte por eso y devuélveme el control remoto.

La típica expresión de seriedad apareció en la cara de Niek esto solo hizo enfadar más a Bella quien tomo un cojín y comenzó a golpearlo de manera casi homicida.

-¡Pero no entiendes! ¿Cómo voy a entender las charlas entre todas si nunca he tenido una experiencia de esas?

-¡Baja ese cojín y te escucharé! Pero para ya que vas a lastimarme.

Saliendo de su enojo Emma dejo de lado su arma, se arrodillo sobre el sofá y con una cara de cachorro abandonado se acerco a su hermano el cual se encontraba acorralado entre ella y el ala del sillón.

-Bien, bien-dijo el mayor mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía-¿y por que se supone me cuentas esto? Deberías ir a buscar un chico y besarlo y dejarme en paz a mí.

-¡Porque eres mi hermano!

Exclamo la rubia mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, lo que solo ponía a su hermano más nervioso pues no solo se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, sino que desde su ángulo podía ver a través de la blusa beige el sujetador blanco que ella estaba usando.

-Bel…

-Bésame

-¡¿QUÉ!?

La pregunta hizo que el chico se levantara inmediatamente y con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Eso, vamos somos hermanos, no hay nada de malo.

Una sonrisa de gato cruzó por el rostro de la chica lo que hizo que la mirada de estupefacción de su hermano aumentara.

-No pienso besar a mi hermana.

Tratando de volver a su habitual y seria forma de ser, Niek contesto de la manera más normal posible y por varios segundos peleo contra la mirada penetrante de la oji-verde.

-Nunca has besado a ninguna chica verdad.

-¡Claro que he besado a chicas!

-¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?!

Suprimiendo un grito de desesperación y frotándose el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración el rubio tomo aire y suspiro fuertemente.

-Bel-un gruñido por parte de la chica-somos hermanos y los hermanos no haces ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Es solo un beso! Vamos no te juzgare si no lo haces bien.

Sin poder creer lo que oía, el chico medito la situación, no iba a deshacerse de las intenciones de su hermana, ella era terca… muy terca… extremadamente terca… exorbitantemente terca, por lo cual o cedía o cedía.

-Bien, pero solo un beso.

-¡Genial!

La chica lo arrastro de nuevo hasta el asiento e hizo que se sentara muy cerca de ella, a lo que Niek solo podía responder con un sonrojo por toda la cara.

-Bueno hazlo-Dijo ella.

-¿Eh?

-¡Bésame!

Como incentivo Emma cerró los ojos y alzo su rostro para esperar la reacción de su hermano, el cual estaba tan avergonzado que todo el color de su cuerpo había cambiado a rojo, lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era el lindo color rosado que tenían los labios de su hermana y sin darse cuenta el también cerró sus parpados y suavemente deposito un puro y casto beso sobre ella.

-¿Eso fue todo?

La chica toco con sus dedos su labio inferior mientras una cara de decepción se asomaba en su rostro.

-V-ves un beso no es nada del otro mundo- Dijo el mayor aún avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Mmm… me esperaba algo más francés…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno-dijo la chica mientras ponía una cara de puchero-no hubo lengua ni nada por el estilo…

-¡¿A QUE CLASE DE BESO TE ESTAS REFIRIENDO?!

En la cabeza del rubio había un estado de colisión total, pues las intensiones de su "hermanita" estaban excediendo los parámetros de una relación fraternal.

-Pues a un beso Niek, venga hazlo de nuevo pero esta vez que sea real.

La chica volvió a tomar su pose anterior pero al sentir que el mayor no cooperaba y antes de que este reacciona lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella besándolo de lleno en la boca pero esta vez abrió sus labios y con su lengua acaricio la comisura del labio inferior de su hermano.

Por su parte Niek estaba totalmente sorprendido por el movimiento de la rubia e intento alejarse de ella, pero al sentir la caricia su mente no le respondió y en vez de apartarse atrajo más el cuerpo de Emma encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo y correspondiendo al beso.

Cuando al final se separaron más por la falta de aire que por el deseo de finalizar, Emma se encontraba tendida sobre el sillón mientras el rubio estaba encima de ella.

-¿Ya estas feliz?-Dijo el chico sonrojado pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

-En realidad aún me quedan muchas dudas.

-Ya veo…

Y nuevamente se unieron en un beso que ignoraba los estigmas o tabús, al fin y al cabo sólo eran hermanos, no es cómo si el corazón de Niek diera un vuelco cada vez que estaba con Emma, o que ella sintiera un vacío en el pecho cuando él le presentaba a una de sus novias, no podía ser nada de eso y nunca lo sería.

-¡Bel!

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños corría apresuradamente hacia Emma y al igual que ella utilizaba el uniforme femenino de la Academia Hetalia.

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo por llamarme Bel? En verdad no lo entiendo…

-Por poco no te alcanzó ¿cómo te fue ayer?

-Bueno digamos que he adquirido conocimientos prácticos del tema…

Indicó la rubia mientras observaba hacia el cielo y recordaba las escenas del día anterior.

-Ya decía yo que no te irías con dudas-dijo Elizabeta soltando un suspiró de resignación-¿quién fue el afortunado?

-Gilbert.

La castaña paró en seco y se dibujo en su rostro una mueca de estupefacción mientras que en su mente imaginaba mil maneras de asesinar al albino ojos rojos.

-Dios Eli deberías ver tu cara-dijo la rubia mientras soltaba una enorme carcajada-¡por supuesto que no fue él! Hahaha nunca besaría a tu novio.

-¡GILBERT NO ES MI NOVIO!-Grito sonrojada la húngara mientras perseguía a su amiga la cuál seguía burlándose de ella.

De todos modos Emma no rebelaría el autor de su primer beso eso sería un secreto entre ella y su hermano, un secreto que estaban dispuestos a repetir.

-FIN-

* * *

Bien aclaraciones xD:

Al parecer Holanda y Bélgica aún no tienen nombres humanos oficiales por lo cuál elegí uno de los pensados por Himaruya (para Bélgica: Laura, Emma, Anri, ó Manon) y para Holanda Niek ya que al parecer los fans así lo nombran x3

En lo personal siento que este fic puede mejorar pero me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opión al respecto así que si quieren mandarme un tomate, decir si les gusto, no les gusto o cualquier cosa ¡Dején un review! Los reviews mantienen vivos los fics :D, que pasen una hetaliense tarde y nos leemos luego nwn/


End file.
